


Like waves upon the ocean.

by Ritt-12 (daniels)



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Wynn jizzes his pants though, i was reading the exo ama and apparently they mindbang, idk it's not super explicit it's more abstract, so this is just mindbanging, this is pretty self-indulgent honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniels/pseuds/Ritt-12
Summary: Wynn isn't enchanted by their circumstances.Tefa-3 just wants to have a good time.They make things work, in their own way.





	Like waves upon the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Infinite Recursion Error](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419679) by [LEAUX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEAUX/pseuds/LEAUX). 



> I was super inspired by this fic && Leaux's interpretation of how Exo and Awoken work -- if you haven't read it, I'd absolutely recommend it! (Even though I cried because I'm a big baby.)
> 
> Enjoy Wynn and Tefa-3 getting it on in their own special way. :P  
> And uhh sorry it gets a little janky! I wrote this in two sessions so it's not entirely coherent. x w x

"Awe, come on, stop bein' such a prude," the Exo purrs, his warm, silicone-augmented hands pinning his teammate's hips firmly against the wall. "Can't fool me."

A quiet scoff pulls from the other Hunter's mouth as he struggles ever-so-briefly against the hold. This.. wasn't exactly the first time he'd been dragged away from his objective by the overly-excited android. "God, Tefa. What are people going to think if we keep going radio silent like this?" As if they didn't know already.

"As if they don't know already." Oh, great, he was already in Wynn's head. That was comforting. Who needed personal space or private thoughts, anyway?

Not a beat after, the bladedancer's Arc light exploded behind Wynn's eyes, a gasp tearing from his chest as Tefa's psionic form washed over him. The feeling was how it always had been; it was the dry heat of a desert, the heavy feeling of the air before a thunderstorm, it was EVERYTHING. He couldn't help arching against the onslaught of hands, of feelings, he knew weren't truly there.  
But fuck if he wasn't going to give in without a fight.

He reached out the moment he was able, both with hands and his mind -- grasping at the Exo's consciousness the same way his hands found purchase upon his shoulders.  
The initial sting of energy melding with void, both canceling and amplified all in the same moment, always came as a shock to them both. Tension ran briefly through both Exo and Awoken, the weight of their combined telekenetic abilities crackling between them.

"Hah," Tefa croons softly, letting himself dip forward to press the warm metal of his faceplate into Wynn's neck, "there he is." He still sounds cocky, even with his circuits being pushed the way they are.  
God, Wynn hates this guy; hates him in a way that keeps drawing the two of them back together, keeps their energies clashing against each other like waves upon the ocean -- in a way that he never wants anything to happen to the Exo, to keep this horribly complicated thing they've made themselves from ever ending.

..Gross.  
Emotions.  
There's no need for those in their tooth-and-claw mental struggle. All either of them needs in this moment is each other.

But. The here, the now, the ever - all of it melts away from both of their minds as Tefa shifts to press his forehead to the Awoken's. This is what they want. This is what they fight for, underneath all the arrogance and backtalk.  
It wasn't love, not really, but it was beautiful either way, and that was enough.

The mental world around them flickered into existence in bright bursts of color. Impressions of shapes, the feeling of one another, subtle blues and purples. There's a gentle lull as the world forms around them, bonding the two Hunters together in the special mindplane only they could form.

But soon, just like that, any tenderness between them was broken.

It was Wynn who made the first move, stars and void dancing upon the skin of his true form as he crashed against Tefa. With no physical form to even chance decay of sensation, every touch felt like a live flame. This wasn't their first dance, though; it didn't phase them.  
It didn't catch Tefa as off-guard as Wynn was hoping.

Tefa's form, just as bright and energetic as it should be, took the blow with no problem, pulling Wynn impossibly closer, bathing him in that lovely Light. Bright energy sparked between them as Wynn struggled to gain the upper hand -- as usual, though, it was to no avail.  
Wynn was too weak for Tefa to put up a real fight, anyway.  
That was okay.

The moment the Awoken stopped resisting, the pleasure rolled through both Hunters as heavily as it always did. They'd been through this dance countless times, knew exactly what to do to each other to find their crest. It was fast and sloppy, their energies spilling over each other until neither knew where one ended and the other began. They were as one, if only for a moment, branching arc energy and void-keyed psyche melded into something more than either of them. Wynn would be content here forever, clinging onto the energy fizzling from his partner, clinging onto _Tefa_.

In the physical world, though, Tefa saw it fit to push one leg between Wynn's thighs, to pin him more firmly up against the wall -- and that was it for the both of them. The awoken man's breath caught sharply as he pushed back against Tefa, the sensations from their shared mindplane and from their bodies suddenly overlapping too much, too harshly. He came undone easily, his end tearing through both of them as his astral form wavered and crackled. Tefa followed not far behind, riding on the feeling of Wynn's release as his physical form shuddered, his voice crackling briefly with static. 

Neither of them dared to move as they rode it out, Wynn's chest heaving, Tefa's lights flickering. It was _good_. It was always good. They clung to each other, the tension melting away, leaving both hunters as vulnerable as they could possibly feel with their respective armor still on. 

"..Oh, gross," Wynn hissed softly once he had the mind to do so, incredibly aware of the mess he'd made. In the heat of the moment, he hadn't cared, but now? "Tefa, you asshole." 

"Psh." The Exo nuzzled his faceplate into Wynn's neck in response, grinning as best he could. "Shut up, you loved it." 

"..You're still an asshole."


End file.
